Titanfall: War for the Frontier
by irishwes
Summary: Lt. Viktoria "Vik" Ericksson is a new pilot, eager to fight for the freedom of her home, but struggles to gain the respect of her comrades, while fighting a bloody war against a cruel, ruthless Mega-Corporation. More to come! I plan to continue this story for quite a while, so Leave a review, follow, and Fav please! :)
1. Prologue

_1st Lieutenant Viktoria "Vik" Ericksson  
__Angel Co., 3rd Bn., Marauder Brigade  
__Onboard the Annapolis, 1st Fleet_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!..._ Vik awoke suddenly to the obnoxious alarm blaring in her ear. "Time to wake up Pilots", an AI voice said over the intercom. "Already?" she thought to herself. "Feels like I _just_ fell asleep." She let out a long sigh before sitting up and stretching her arms out with a yawn, the cold feeling of the metallic floor on her feet giving her chills. Several other pilots climbed out of bed around her, all of them just as unhappy with the sudden awaking as she was. She quickly slipped a pair of socks on, before swiftly pacing over to the bathrooms, trying to get a shower before the other pilots hogged the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her uniform, an olive colored jacket and pants, with an orange stripe going down the sides. She had just slipped on her boots when the small tablet on her wrist buzzed, and she paused to look to see a message from the CO reading, "_NOTICE: All platoon commanders, briefing at 0630."_

Vik was the first to show up for the briefing, walking into the empty room, a lone soldier standing at the front of the room bringing up maps and other Intel on the room's monitors. "Wow, a pilot who actually shows up on time, take a seat if you'd like Lieutenant", said the soldier, gesturing toward the long glass table in the middle of the room. Vik walked over and took a seat at the table, folding her arms and keeping quiet. The older gentleman was Captain Joseph Winters, the company commander of Angel Company, 3rd Battalion, Marauder Brigade. Vik had just arrived on the _Annapolis_ the day before, and was yet to get to know the rest of her company. She had already familiarized herself with her subordinates when she arrived, meeting Sgt. Grivas, Sgt. Ferriero, and Sgt. Spears, the squad leaders under her command. She hadn't received the nicest welcoming, as many felt that she would never be able to live up to their previous platoon leader, as Vik had been given the command of 2nd Platoon shortly after their platoon leader was killed in action, in a battle with IMC.

Finally, after several minutes of sitting quiet and awkwardly, the other platoon leaders began arriving, each quickly taking a seat, and opening their personal tablets. After all the platoon leaders had taken their seats, Captain Winters stood up, and brought up several images on the monitor, mostly of a large building complex, most likely taken from recon ships in orbit.

"Good Morning, Pilots", Winters began.

"What you see on screen is an IMC Refueling station on the planet Verge, in the Yuma System." he explained, as he walked around in front of the room.

"The 1st Fleet is running out of fuel, _fast,_ and we are tasked with securing the Refueling Station while the Redeye refuels and the tankers load up." he continued

Pointing at Vik he said "2nd Platoon, you will be responsible for taking control of this AA station", he gestured toward the monitor as the slide changed to a satellite view of an air defense tower. "1st Platoon will do the same with objective Bravo, and 3rd platoon with objective Charlie" he continued, changing slides to two other towers. Vik's tablet lightened up with the images and other Intel being streamed to it.

"Once the AA stations are secured, the fleet will be able to move in for refueling.", he said. "We've seen only light IMC activity, so there shouldn't be too much resistance, but keep on your toes, and be ready for anything. I'll relay any further intel I get to your personal tablets. We drop at 0900 tomorrow morning. _Be Ready_."

"_Semper Paratus!"_ said the soldiers.


	2. First Blood

"All defense systems on high alert, prepare to come out of Jump", the warning came over the intercom of the hangar. Hundreds of soldiers were running about, prepping for arrival outside of planet Verge, in the Yuma system. Vik stood in the large hangar, with dozens of drop ships lined up, hundreds of soldiers frantically prepping for the drop onto the refueling station. Vik nervously fiddled her equipment, checking it several times over to make sure everything was ready. This was her first operation, and her nerves were making her anxious. She hoped the resistance would be as light as the Captain said it would, but she knew that Intel wasn't always correct, especially with the Militia's limited resources. Just in case, Vik walked over to the ammo cache and grabbed a few extra mags,

"Lieutenant", called Lt. Allen one of the other platoon leaders, "It's time to load up, your platoon will be in drop ship 6", he said pointing to one of the ships. "Get your men loaded up, we'll be dropping in 10 mikes."

"Angel 1, you heard the man, everybody get your gear secured and load up!" she yelled out. She tried as best she could to sound calm and collected, but inside, she was more nervous than any of the men in her platoon. She grabbed her helmet and her R-101c rifle, before walking up the ramp into the drop ship. She sat down on one of the seats next to Staff Sergeant Anderson, her platoon Sgt.

"You're lookin a little jittery there, LT." he said to her. "I'm fine," she said, "Just my first time, you know."

"Ah, I remember my first drop too, just try to stay calm and think clearly, and everything'll be fine Lt." he assured her. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

Finally, with a shudder and vibrations, the Annapolis slipped out of the jump. Immediately, alarms began ringing all over the ship. "Something's not right" Vik thought. "Alert, enemy vessels detected, all personnel to battle stations!" the intercom echoed through the hangar. As the last grunt jumped ran up the ramp, the ramp closed and sealed. "Everyone secure?" asked the pilot from the cockpit. "All good" and "Yes sir" echoed down the line as each soldier sat and buckled in. "Roger, Chalk 1-6 ready to go." The pilot said into his headset.

The Hangar doors opened, and with a shutter the drop ship released from the deck and slipped out into space, along with several other ships. Vik peered out the window to see hundreds of fighters and ships swarming from the huge Starships, each one with its own objective.

Several seconds later they breached the atmosphere, and glided down towards the refueling station, as they got closer suddenly a large boom rocked the ship as the Anti-Air cannons began firing flak rounds at the incoming drop ships. "This doesn't seem like '_light_' resistance", she said to herself.

"Everyone make your final checks!" yelled Vik, "Once we hit the ground, spread out and make your way as quickly as possible to Objective Alpha, we won't have any air support until we lock down those AA Cannons. " she ordered. A green light lit up the cabin and everyone stood up. Vik took a mag and loaded it into her pistol and pulled the slide back, chambering a round. She repeated the same steps with her rifle, and made one final check of her equipment before sliding her helmet on.

As the ship lowered to land, she could hear the pings of bullets hitting the hull of the ship, a blue light lit up in the cabin, and the ramp dropped. Vik yelled at the top of her lungs, "We're jumping into hell, how do we do it!", "_FEET FIRST!" _yelled the troopers. Vik jumped out the back of the ship falling a few meters before hitting the ground with a thud.

She looked up to see bullets splashing all around her, and the loud _CRACK_ of bullets whizzing by her head. She quickly raised her rifle and took aim at the nearest IMC soldier, and aiming at his head, she hesitated for a split second thinking about how she was about to take another person's life for the first time. Finally she pulled the trigger, and watched the man's body immediately go limp and his body slump to the ground, a bloody mist dissipating above him.

As the rest of her men poured out of the ship, she called over the radio "All Angel 1 squads, find a building to take cover and make your way to Alpha". She and a few other pilots took off toward a building nearby, bullets impacting the ground all around them. Finally they made it to the building, running inside quickly. Two IMC grunts came running down the stairs inside and she quickly dispatched them with her rifle.

"You and you go clear upstairs," she ordered, pointing at two frightened looking grunts. "Everyone else, on me." She lead them back outside and the group of soldiers took off across an opening toward the first AA Cannon. "Me and Sgt. Anderson will secure the terminal and shut down the cannon, the rest of you secure the perimeter and hold it."

She and the Platoon made their way up to the second floor, and down a long hallway, before coming to a doorway. She peeked inside and instantly a hail of fire came out. She quickly grabbed a grenade from her belt.

"Lieutenant, I would think twice, that could destroy the control console." Said Sgt. Anderson grabbing her arm.

"You're right, what a chewing out I would have gotten", "Thanks." She said, pinning the grenade back to her belt.

She then grabbed out her MK5 from its holster and aimed it around the corner, she could hear the beeps of it locking onto the soldiers heads inside, and then she pulled the trigger, followed by a series of _thuds_ as the bodies fell to the floor.

She and the Sgt. Then entered the room and cleared it, and Vik made her way to the control console and took out a data knife, and stabbed it into a slot on the console. A small meter on the knife filled and the console shut down.

"Angel 6 Actual, this is Angel 1 actual, objective Alpha has been secured." She radioed to Captain Winters. "Copy Angel 1 actual, you are to hold your position until further orders."

To be continued…..


End file.
